Unpredictable Love
by TwinkleRose
Summary: Jack has a major crush on Kim. All he has to do is tell her how he feels. Easier said than done. Kick Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Arrivals**

* * *

Kim's POV

My parents have gone away on a business trip to Australia so the guys from the dojo are sleeping over to keep me company. It is really sweet of them all to come over but I have to admit I am most looking forward to seeing Jack. I know I have said countless times that I don't have a crush on him but I was lying. I have fallen head over heels in love with Jack. The only problem is I don't know if he feels the same way. plus he is my best friend, I don't want to ruin that by telling him I like him. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle for daydreaming about him.

I am getting dressed in my PJs now and the guys will be here soon. I put on a purple tank top and black short shorts and pin the front of my hair back but allow the rest to drape down my shoulders.

The doorbell ring as I put the last pin in making sure it is neat then I run down stairs and to the kitchen.

"One second!" I called as I quickly got the coke out of the fridge and put it with the cup and bowls of lollies, chip and chocolate that I had put out on the table before I went to get changed. Then I rushed to the front door.

* * *

Jack's POV

Me, Milton, Jerry and Eddie were all standing on Kim's doorstep with our bags filled with everything we would need for tonight. Knocked on the door then we heard Kim call out "One second!"

"This is going be the best sleepover ever!" Milton exclaimed.

"Yer, 'cause you've never been invited to one before!" Eddie said back to him even though it was probably his first too.

"Hang on a sec, I agree with Milton," I said backing him up.

"You're just excited 'cause you get too see Kim in her PJs," Jerry said and smirked. I was about to deny it, even though it was totally true, but then the door swang open revealing my best friend, Kim.

"Hey guys," Kim said cheerily. She obviously hadn't heard Jerry's comment through the door. "Come in."

I walked in followed by the other guys. Kim shut the door and I instantly I was in tranced. Kim looked hot in her tank top and short shorts. They hugged her every curve perfectly. Then my eyes were captured by the sight of Kim's luscious lips. How I longed to be able to kiss her sweet lips. Yes, I have a crush on Kim but I don't know if she likes me back and it could ruin our friendship. I suddenly realised that I was staring so I quickly looked away so I didn't look like a perv.

It was then I realised that Kim was talking. "So we could watch a movie or something to start with," Kim said as she started walking deeper into her house.

I could have sworn I saw the guys checking Kim out. Ha! Funny Jack! You know the guys don't like Kim like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Truth or Dare**

* * *

Kim's POV

We decided to watch Nightmare on Elm Street. Eddie and Milton were both sitting on the single chair couches while Jerry sat on the floor. That left me and Jack with the loveseat. I didn't mind though. I would take any excuse to get close to Jack.

I pretended to get scared so that I had an excuse to cuddle into Jack. This was the one occasion that I didn't mind being seen as weak but if any of the guys ever brought it up I deny it.

When the movie was finished we were discussing what to do next.

"TWISTER!" Jerry shouted.

"No Jerry! I hate Twister! I always lose!" Whined Eddie.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Milton declared.

"Awesome!" Eddie and Jerry said simultaneously.

"What about you, Jack? Are you going to play?" Milton asked.

"I'll play if Kim does," He said and everyone turned to me.

"Pleeeeeease Kim!" Eddie, Milton and Jerry all begged.

"What the hay, I'll play," I caved.

I got a whipped cream bottle from the kitchen and the game began.

Milton, seeing as he came up with the idea, went first. He spun the bottle and it landed on Jack.

"Truth or Dare?" Milton ask Jack.

"Dare," Jack said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Ok, Jack, I dare you to take your shirt off and not put it on again till the sunrises tomorrow.

"Is that all?" Jack asked smugly then removed his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at Jack's six pack, I guess that's what all those years of karate does to you. I quickly and painfully tore my eyes away so Jack wouldn't notice me staring.

Next Jack spun the bottle. It landed on Eddie.

"Truth or Dare, Eddie?" Jack asked his friend.

"Da….NO! I pick truth." Eddie quickly said as those I was a life changing decision.

"What size are your boxers?" Jack questioned.

"…16…" Eddie mubled.

"We can't hear you!" Jerry said cockily.

"16!" Eddie roared.

"Okay, okay." Jerry said.

* * *

Jack's POV

Next Eddie span the bottle and it landed on Kim.

"Truth or Dare?" Eddie asks is a surprisingly brighter mood than he was in two seconds ago.

"Dare!" Kim said. She definitely wasn't a feeble little girl.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Jerry!" Eddie said with a giant smile on his face.

Kim's jaw dropped!

I can't believe I have to sit here and watch the girl I like kiss my friend. Kim wasn't one to back down from a dare so she moved from her seat next to me and went over to Jerry. Jerry was smiling like he had just won the lotto. I clenched my fists as Kim and Jerry got closer and closer. Soon their lips had collided and it looked as though Jerry was in heaven.

He was in heaven! My heaven! After about twenty seconds more I was ready to beat Jerry to a pulp. Kim only had to kiss Jerry not Jerry swallow her. So to put a stop to the disgusting display, I cleared my throat loudly. It work and they both jumped away from each other but I couldn't help but notice, Jerry's hands had already made it to Kim's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Game Continues**

* * *

Jack's POV

Kim returned to her original seat next to me and span the bottle as though nothing had happened and she hadn't just been forced to kiss an airhead. I, however, am still fuming. I can't believe she would just kiss him. The bottle landed on Jerry.

"Truth or Dare?" Kim asked Jerry who still looked like he was on cloud nine from the kiss he had shared with Kim.

"Dare."

"I dare you," Kim said, "to eat a can of sardines." Yuck!

"That's just cruel, Kim" Milton said.

"I think a terrible dare…."Jerry whined, "I can't eat sardines without tomato sauce!"

"Gross!" Kim shrieked.

"What?" Jerry asked, being his unusual confused self.

"That's just disgusting," I said imagining the foul concoction's taste.

"Nuh ah!" Jerry responded like a two year old.

"I'll go get the sardines," Eddie said then started mumbling about grabbing more food to eat and how hungry he was.

Eddie returned with arms full of food. He passed the can of sardines to Jerry.

Before anyone could say anything, Jerry had the lid of the sardines off and was shoving down his throat.

Kim shivered at the thought of what he was consuming.

"Done!" Jerry exclaimed he reached the bottom of the can. Everyone's jaw fell open. Not only had he consumed a can of sardines, he had done it in record time.

As everyone closed their mouths Jerry span the bottle. It landed, again, on Eddie.

"Truth or Dare?" Jerry asked.

"Truth." Eddie said really quickly.

"Ok." Jerry thought for a minute. "Who was your first crush?"

Eddie looked uncomfortable and squirmed under everyone's gaze. Was it really that bad?

He looked at me and looked totally petrified then to Kim and looked worried.

"Um…uh…mm it was…." He stuttered.

"Spill it Ed!" Milton encouraged.

Eddie quickly shook his head.

"It can't be that bad," Kim said.

"It was…Kim…." Eddie said. Now I know why he looked scared when he looked at me. He knows I like Kim and am very protective. And truth be told I was a little mad at him. I mean of course you would be if your crush was also your friends crush. But I am pretty sure he is over her now, right? I looked to Kim. She looked a little surprised. In fact everyone looked pretty shocked.

"Okletsseewhosenext!" Eddie said really fast trying to move on from the awkward moment that he caused. He span the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare?" Eddie asks me.

"Dare." I say not at all worried.

"Kay…..I dare you…..to..um..to….DO TEN PUSH UPS!" Eddie says excitedly like he just cured cancer.

"Um…. Eddie, that's not exactly a dare for Jack. He does fifty every time he goes to the dojo." Kim explains and I agree with her.

"Yer, give me a real challenge!" I say cockily.

"Fine then!... I dare you to…." Suddenly an evil smirk appears on Eddies face. "…Make out with Kim…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Kisses**

* * *

Kim's POV

"But….But…" Jack stutters. Eddie's dare obviously caught him off guard.

"Do it! Do it Jack!" The guys mocked.

"Jack…" I start but Jack launches at me and kisses me straight on the lips. Jack kisses way better than Jerry.

I am lying on the floor with Jack in between my legs and kissing me hard on the lips. My hands are around Jack's neck and his are on my waist.

After about five minutes, he gets off of me and we realise that the guys have been watching us with wide eyes the whole time. I take a second to collect myself after that five minutes of heaven.

Jack spins the bottle and it lands on Jerry.

"Truth or Dare?" Jack asks his friend. We are the point in the game where no one wants to be a whiney and say Truth so of course he picks:

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Milton." Jack says evilly.

"What?! No way Dude!" Jerry shrieks.

"Yerrr, I am not going to sit by and let Jerry kiss me!" Milton yelps in his high voice.

"You have to, I dared Jerry to!" Jack says cockily.

* * *

Jack's POV

Jerry starts rambling in Spanish as usual. "Oh mi dios. No estoy haciendo esto. quién fue la idea de jugar verdad o reto de todos modos? Lucky Jack llega a distinguir con kim y tengo que besarla sólo una vez y Milton. Voy a conseguir que toma. Whoa soy yo. mátame ahora. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? No soy una mala persona ni nada. Confundido pero sólo malo. no."

"Do it Jerry!" Kim cooes.

"FINE!" Jerry yells then gives Milton a small peck on the lips. Qucikly and swiftly he spins the bottle, not wanting to live in the awkward moment he created. The bottle lands on Milton.

"Truth or Dare?" Jerry asks Milton.

"Dare me up baby!" Milton says with exploding enthusiasm.

"I dare you, Milton, to give Kim a hickey," WHAT!? NO WAY! Jerry smirks at me. This is obviously payback for making him kiss Milton. But why does he have to bring Kim into it? I clench my fists. If this was a cartoon, I would have stream flying out of my ears. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Milton heads over towards Kim. He almost looks happy that e is going to mark Kim. That should be me. I should be marking Kim and claiming her as MINE! And MINE ALONE!

Milton connects his mouth with Kim's neck. He must have bite her because she winces in pain and claws at the carpet. Milton says there for a minute then pulls away and there on Kim's neck is a purpley-brown mark. I AM NOT HAPPY!


End file.
